five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza
"Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza" is an animatronic pizza chain that has operating since 1988. It is more formal compared to other chains, and has quite a few animatronics, as well as high food quality and the creativeness of the performances. Some of the restaurants have been bought out by other companies, but a large portion of the original number still remain. It's band is known as "The Supertronic Sound", and consists of most of the animatronics. Flora was the first animatronic, built before the chain opened, and the other three main ones were built in both 1990 and 1992. The chain has gone through five different incarnations so far. They have not appeared in any games yet, but one involving them is coming up. History Prologue (Until 1988) The restaurant chain started out all the way back in 1986, when a group of cooks decided to pool their money, start a chain and build an animatronic. That same year, construction on the restaurants began, and a ferret animatronic, named Flora, was built in 1987. She was a guest at various other pizza places, like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Flora's Food House (1988-1990) In 1988, Flora was sent back to the company, and the first three restaurants opened, with Flora as the only mascot. They all had at least six rooms, and the places were known as "Flora's Food House". As well as the other chains, Flora's Food House became a hit amongst children, who frequented the place. In 1990, "The Supertronic Sound" was formed with the arrival of two new characters, Stanley and Timothy. Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza (1991-1996) No more major developments happened until 1991, when a major rebranding took place. Of the 22 "Flora's Food House" restaurants open at the time, 20 were refurbished and given the new "Flora the Ferret's Premium Pizza" name. In 1992, the fourth main character, Milly, was introduced. Over the next period of time, quite a few animatronics came and went, and many new restaurants were built, until the number topped at 84 in 1996. However, that year, almost a dozen restaurants were sold out to quite a few other companies. The company owning the Flora chain then decided to do something new. Flora's Funtime Pizzeria / Flora's Premium Dining (1997-2005) In 1997, 73 restaurants were operating, and the managers did something no one expected; they split the chain in two. One side was Flora's Funtime Pizza, with new animatronics, playrooms and other things that would appeal to younger children, however, the other side, Flora's Premium Dining, was more "upscale" and "mature", wanting to appeal to older audiences. It was also focused on fine foods then just a play and a meal. The two restaurant chains worked well side by side until both were discontinued in 2005. Flora the Ferret's New Premium Pizza (2005-present) Coming soon. Animatronics Band Members * Flora the Ferret (main mascot, main vocalist of the band) * Timothy the Turtle (main guitarist of the band) * Stanley the Sheep (drummer of the band) * Milly the Marmoset (backing vocalist and keyboardist of the band) * Oliver the Opossum (miscellaneous sound effects) Non-Band Animatronics * Elliot the Eagle (entertainer/comedian) * Wendy the Wallaby (waitress) * Jasmine the Jackal (general operator) * Benson the Bat (special occasions only) Retired Animatronics * Blaine D. Bass (former bass guitarist of the band) * Crystal the Canary (former vocalist and waitress) Special Guests * Holly the Fox (singer) * Sapella (plays her blow horn) * Jesster (dancer) More coming soon.Category:SilverCyberlink's IdeasCategory:Locations